The present disclosure generally relates to cooking appliances, and more particularly to ovens.
Food in most ovens is cooked with a combination of both radiant and convection heat. All sides of oven-cooked food are exposed to a hot environment. This provides cooking in both an axial direction (top-to-bottom) and a radial direction (from the sides inward). Because heat provided to the center of the food must be conducted through the sides, the sides of food tend to heat faster than the center, which generally results in the formation of a crust along the sides and an uneven final texture of the food, or “doneness.” Examples of such uneven final textures include overcooked or hard edges on brownies and domed rising on cakes. While this may be desirable for some consumers, others may prefer more uniform cooking.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cooking system that overcomes at least some of the problems identified above.